Nel
by Almenel-Miriel
Summary: IMPT AN. Not chapter. Another girl drop into ME story. And she is ten. It might be overdone but give it a chance. Please read! New An On ch 1. NOT Main Character Aka NEl romance, so do not worry.Onhold
1. Default Chapter

A/N( 05/11/05): Hi everyone, by now I should have posted up chapter 7. When I read the first three chapters, I realized they sound kind of sueish and that my writing was not that great but I am not going to re-do it so as to chart my improvement as time goes by. I think I have improved when comparing the first chapter to seven but it is only little. So I hope that you would bear with me till then.

Author note: pls forgive me if my writing sounds immature but I'm only ten and I wrote this as a challenge from my sister(this is her account) you see she betted that if I could get atleast ten different reviews she would give me 100 dollars(she's trying to get me into this fanficcy craze). I know I'm writing for selfish reasons but I hope u atleast post me some constructive criticism on how to improve my writing as you see for my essay in school I always am getting borderline grades and I hope to improve through this way. R&R. Tanx.

Disclaimer:What u recognize is not mine and this might be mary-sue(don't worry she's not perfect in almost everyway) mary-sueness is slight.This might also be AU.

I lay in my bed with my eyes threatening to close but I refused to let it take control of me. I will not sleep. Night after night the same dream would haunt me, the events of the incident that happened to me and my friends about a year ago. My parents became worried about me when they heard my screams on countless nights and when dark circles started appearing underneath my eyes. They tried to talk to me but I would not tell them anything. I can still remember everything clearly as though it happened yesterday.

"So what movie do you want to watch" Katie one of my friend asked

"How about Lord Of the Ring: Return Of The King " I Replied

"You already watch that Five times how many more times do you want to see it?" said my other friend Sarobynsa or Robyn by any name which we are comfortable of calling her.

" Just one more time " I pleaded.

"You say the same thing everytime"

"It is already midnight wanna a take the cab"

"Nah, lets walk besides it is only a 20 minutes walk from here"

"I know but I am tired and luckily I can sleep over at your house or else my mom would kill me if I came home this late"

When the girls had reached home (Robyn's house) they changed to their pajamas. Nel who was tired, fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed, whereas the other two decided to stay up and chat. During their little chat they didn't notice that Nel was fading away and would not do so until next morning...


	2. Waking up

Nel rubbed the sleep from her eyes but the sight was familiar and of dread . The room, the place, the world she was hoping to forget, she was now in.

Nel was afraid to move, fearing of who might take notice of her but knowing that she couldn't stay there forever. She got out of bed as silently as possible.

Standing at the corner of the bed, memories of her first meeting forced its way out from the back of her head.

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short.


	3. Donella

New A/N: I realized a few errors from my first three chapters all of them are reposted read if you want to. The reason why Nel did not recognize anything is because everything is different:the evil/bad stuff/ppl are worsened and the good things (like certain elves...) look much nicer. Nel obsession is also limited to just watching the movie a few times unlike some of us...Ahem ,anyway the changes I made are small in the first ch. There is an incomplete sentence here so if u remember it just scroll down to it.Anyway I need a Beta reader.If any of you want to help me pls leave ur e-mail addy.

And to Are you kidding: I have no reason to lie and if I was someone older perhaps 16,17? I would be too embarrassed to post this up…I guess if I know how to think like them.

A/N: YAY! Reviews I would like to thank all of you who reviewed I almost considered taking it down and would have it weren't for your reviews. And to those (reviewers) who don't like it well, I guess you would not be here then anyway I appreciate your honesty. I feel so depressed. I failed my English and in my country if you fail your English you will be retained for year but this just the beginning of the year there is hope. And I took your advice Lauren (I think, was it you?) Anyway I would like to recommend the following really good stories which some you may have read.

The Traveler: Lord of the rings by (not sure but tell me if u know)

The universe in her eyes by Weena

The Dorothy shoes by Three amigos (I think)

Fortress around the heart and it's sequel Pentimento by (forgot too...)

The Bachelor, Legolas style by (this to...)

A girl named Jack and Jack Aldaron by ...

In wonderland and Through the looking glass by overcastday(I think..)

The bluest eyes (I think...)

Ley

Shadows of the soul

If you want me to read your stories please leave your penname(if you have not signed in...)

Disclaimer:What you don't recognizes mine unless of course u have never read the book or something but do not worry it is not going by the book. I have read it twice and all I can say is that it is too difficult for my small little mind to comprehend.

Italics: Thoughts

It was exactly a year ago when she first woke up in this room. She remembered thinking that maybe it was a dream or that she had bee kidnapped upon her awakening. Voicing out her thoughts were a mistake she should never have made.

Nel's point of view (A/N: She's not exactly the quiet type of person but she only talks when she feels like it and this part was what happened a year ago so it will be in present tense and her character would be a little bit different...)

"...where am I?" (the famous question to oneself out loud in any G.D.I.ME. fic)

"If you answer my questions, I will answer yours."

I don't remember anyone standing by the doorway when I checked ten seconds ago...Okay this have to be a dream something just entered and He is currently talking to it.

"Is this a dream? " I asked, interrupting his conversation with It.

"A dream? Donella, I understand this world might be new to you but I assure you this is no dream!" Did he just say world?

"You know my name! And what do you call this world anyway? Is that an alien? How about getting home?"

" Your questions will be answered after I get mine!"

"Which is...? Wait, don't answer that. Why should I answer your questions anyway? Will it help in some evil purpose of yours? Maybe this is a dream and I might wake up anytime soon..."

"Fine, since you believe it is a dream it will be a dream but only a year in your world..."

'In your sleep it will be

In your dream you will see

...Blah blah blah' (A/N: Lame I know but it is 3 am now so you see...)

Okay... that was weird!

"Why me anyway?"

"Actually there were others but they never made it alive. Some died on your world, some got lost along the way and some died here. You are the only one I manage to transport from there to here and therefore I believe you are the one, so I am sending you to and fro hoping nothing would happen"

Narrator's POW

He chanted some kind of spell and then she disappeared. And each night those dreams come. Perhaps it is from the past or maybe the future or the present. She doesn't know and hoped that it will remain a dream.

NOW

Nel looked around the room, it wasn't the room that scared her but the dreams that arise after the encounter. Nel wasn't sure what to do now, so she decided that taking a peek out of the door wouldn't hurt...she hoped. A long narrow hallway greeted her. She was confused, she expected to see a stone wall and a lantern. She closed the door trying to recall what exactly she saw when he entered.

A/N: Just to clarify some stuff. She is in two different places that's why there is confusion. She also likes to hide her negative feelings around her friend and be cheerful and all that.And to those who hate this story, I understand but please if you want to tell me atleast make it constructive it would help. Guess now I have to find a comp with internet connection. You know it is already late and my father is playing my Xbox game third age which I bought yesterday. (YaY) He's been playing it for the past five hours (its 4 am) and I thought he said it was boring...


	4. First meeting

A/N: Thank you for all your review. I honestly don't know what to do without it. Also pls. remember she is in a completely different place. She also is the person who doesn't let her problems affect others or at least she tries. She also is the cheerful type of person, therefore expect her to act as a normal person would do without showing her thoughts about the dreams to others in anyway. Remember she doesn't want anyone to know.

_Italics: thoughts_

After sometime, Nel figured that staring at the door won't do her any good, so she decided to explore this place.

She realized that the corridor wasn't as she remembers, if she can remember at all. The place was very dark and huge with many link ways. There is also a long corridor with door and rooms along it. At the opposite end, there was another door. Except beside it was a wide stairs leading down to somewhere. That somewhere was where she wanted to go. But she didn't know what to expect. What did she want to see? Maybe people, but then _he_ would be there. She didn't want it to be completely empty, it would be creepy in this _huge_ place. At least she guessed it was huge. She wandered around aimlessly for a while, maybe not more than ten minutes. She stopped here and there to admire the painting, mini sculpture and the architectural work. And also to make sure she was alone.

'_Finally, actual living beings!',_ Though she was careful not to reveal herself.

There weren't many, just five. Three of them were dusting and mopping, while the other two were chatting and they seemed to be heading somewhere.

But somehow they saw her. What little noise that could be heard was ceased. When one of the two unexpectedly turned and walked towards her. Thoughts were rushing through her head._' What if he was one of them ? What if...' _She thought of running but it was too late.

"Exc..." Perhaps she was too fast. He would surely sense her fear.

And he did.

"Child, there is nothing to fear..."

_' Child ?_'She knew she was a child in thoughts and behavior, yet it felt strange. She had not been called that before.

"...my name is Elrond..." Seeing her expression, he stopped.

_'Right..._' She thought that _he_ was trying to fool her.

" You do not seem to believe me ."

_'If he was his son perhaps it would be a bit believable..._'

"Umm..." She really didn't know what to say.

"And why ?"

_'He soooooo cannot be Elrond'_

" Because I might not be in Rivendell and you might not be Elrond?"

Actually it was, considering all the 'elf ' around. But she had to check and make sure they were _all _Hott!

"Obviously you are not from around here ."

"Uhhuh " Still not sure of what to say.

" Do you ever say anything that has more than one sentence ?"

" Yeah..."

He sighed. He knew she weren't going to say anything for a while, so he requested for her to follow him, which thankfully she did.

She guessed he was leading her to his study room. On the way...

"How did you know ?"

" What do you mean ?"

"How did you know I was not an enemy or something? It's not like I entered through the front door."

"I knew."

"Knew as in saw or knew as in you just knew?" She had heard something of him being to see the future.

"The latter, though I did not know it be so soon and the reason for your arrival."

"Oh" And she decided to remain quiet till later on.

After five minutes or so in silence, they finally reached a room. It was the library. It was huge and nothing compare to any library on earth. Except for that country she heard about. She guessed that there must be many rows of shelf, though she could not see clearly due to the large book-filled shelf that must have been handwritten.

It seemed empty, she guessed.

"How about introducing yourself ? '

"Me? Well my name is Donella."

'_That was brief .'_

"Where do you come from ? "

"Earth" was her straight –forward response.

"Do they where that type of attire in this Earth ? " She was wearing a see-through short with black hemming and a black strap top which had a low v-neck with a black ribbon attached to the tip of the v. It was tight around chest. Yet not too tight to cut-off breathing space while asleep.

" Actually they do! What? Hey I happen to think that this baby doll pajamas is cute" She knows that he obviously disapproved of her sleeping attire from his disgusted expression, maybe because it shows too much. For this world anyway.

He decided to give her some time alone. He could question her later. He had gotten one of the servants to arrange a room for her. He then escorted her there, bidding goodnight, thinking that she might be sleepy since she came here through her sleep. That was as much as he knew about her, besides her name and of earth.

She plopped herself onto the bed and drifted of to sleep, not before thinking of playing through this game that she thought had been made.

A/N: I would like to thank my following reviewers Banana422, E.T.Y who is my new beta reader, Are u kidding, Ocean Rider,Fiducia, Violet Baudelaire, QuenyaAnarya, Lauren and luilothana for your reviews.Pls Remember to R&R.


	5. Another meeting

A/N: I know it had been two to three month, but would you believe me if I told you I had to go back to school almost everyday during the first few weeks of holiday.Yup! Oh well I will turn eleven on the 22nd of this month. Anyway some of my reviewers have kindly pointed out that I had not included the age of Nel. Well to be honest, I really did not know what age she should be, but I have decided that she would be ten, like me. Do not worry she won't fall in love. For now at least. And not in her teenage years too. Imagine being 18 and loving someone that is 2931 years old. Seriously, think about it. We would look so childlike in his eyes no matter how old. But I guess it is our freedom to write whatever we want to (YAY).No tenth-walker. So, she would look and sound immature (Haha.Y'all can't blame me for why my conversation sound so immature...though my writing still needs improving.)She is also mary-sueish, to what extent, I do not know. Tell me please. Anyway, a big thanks you to those who had reviewed especially those who bothered to provide a constructive criticism and to those whose reviews also encouraged me. And also a big thank you to those who actually made it to this chapter without giving up on this story even though you all wanted to. (I check my user statistics)

Disclaimer: I do not and do not wish to own anything that belongs to Tolkien. Though I won't mind borrowing!

Italics: Nel Thoughts (unless otherwise stated)

"Yes?" She said as an elf stepped in. Beautiful, unfortunately. One might possibly develop self-esteem issues, living here. Hopefully, not Nel.

"You must be Nel .I'm Laurien, your new guide around Rivendell, or friend if you like. I think you should get up now Lord Elrond has requested to see you. Not only that you have yet to bath and get dressed. "

"Tell him, I'll come later. I'm not in the mood to talk right now. And that goes for you too! ­" She said lazily, for most. She had been woken by a loud knock on the door. And she had thought that elves were silent and graceful. Well, she guessed, maybe not all.

"He said you would refuse. But you don't have a choice anyway," She dragged Nel out of the bed in a very un-elf like way.

"Oof, you didn't have to pull me out of bed you know." She said while rubbing her arm. "Is that the bathroom?" Nel was pointing at a door which was on the left corner, opposite the bed.

"No, that opens to a hallway that leads to the library." Laurien was kind of surprised. Only Royalties and Nobles had a personal bathroom. Maybe Nel was well-known in her land.

"O-kay, then where do I bath? How about a toothbrush?" Nel decided that whatever the answer was, she knew she was definitely not going to get use to this.

"There is a pool for females to bathe in. Come, I'll show you." She turned towards the door. A few steps forward, she halted. Inclining her head towards Nel, "What do you mean by toothbrush?"

_I so hope that I won't be staying here for long. I mean everything here is so old-fashioned, except for the fact that their architectures are absolutely amazing. It would be nice for a holiday, to get away from all the stress and pollutions of the city life that many lead._

_Laurien, who has from my room till now, has been chatting non-stop, not a very well-known trait in elves. Well, in the movies anyway. So this must be kind of trick, but the movie doesn't show everything so..._

While Nel was occupied with her own thoughts, Laurien had however stopped talking; she had noticed that Nel was quiet. She had thought Nel the type of chatty person. Considering the way she spoke earlier this morning, or else she would have quietly got out of bed. If Laurien were to have a telepathic 'chat' with Nel, her thoughts would have been confirmed. For Nel gets bored easily and she occupies herself with both her 'voices', that's why when she's alone, she often start talking to herself without knowing.

"Here it is" said Laurien as she pointed towards the pool where a group of elleths were currently taking their bath.

_How the hell does she expect me, a human, to bathe in the same pool with a group of beautiful, flawless, graceful, perfect, youthful looking and... pretty(?) elves. You did think that she would consider the fact that humans might be embarrassed and possibly ashamed of their naked body especially when they are surrounded by elves! But then she might not know humans at all. After all I have yet to see a human._ Though she had seen only but a few of those who are in Rivendell_. If only the movies had been more clearer._

She realized that she should have read the books but small words did not appeal to her very much. She also realized that she did not really know the sequence of the events that took place in the movies. Not only that, she did not even knew what year the war happened. She thought about asking if the battle has yet to begun, but she knew that it might cause unwanted attention if it was still before the war. Maybe asking the year would help. Nel remembered the Xbox game 'The Third Age'. she guessed it would occur around there, if she knew what there means.

"What year is it?" Nel realized that she had just said it out aloud. She had thought about going around the subject.

"29-32...why?"

"What age?"

"The third, wh..."

"Nothing, just asking." as though that would be enough. Nel had been disappointed. She thought that the third age would refer to years in the 3000s thus making it easier. But now she knew that it could be anyway from year 1 to 10000 and she would not even know when the war would begin or if it is already over. Laurien kept silent, knowing it would not be her business to find out more." Would you mind if I...

"You what?"

"Be left alone to have my bath."

"There are others around you would not be 'left alone' even if I leave..."

"I know but...please?"

"Okay." She sighed. Laurien did not understand the purpose of this. Neither did Nel, but she wanted it to be so.

The pool was not huge; it reminded Nel of a Jacuzzi. At first she thought of jumping in with her clothes to hide her unsightly fats on her thighs and stomach but she realized she had nothing to change into. She looked around for anything that Laurien might have left for her. There was only a towel. She realized that she would have to strip down to her undergarment, but she won't go any further. It wasn't that she was shy, back home this was nothing new to her, it was just the elleths. The elleths were obviously naked with their perfect body, perfect curve, slim, fit and their complexion was flawless. Nel knew that they knew that she was here and that they were simply minding their own business's just hope that they won't turn around. After removing her clothes, Nel walked towards the pools using her clothes to hide her body. Once she entered, she threw her clothes on the bank. Her eyes spotted three small glass bottles of liquid which she guessed Laurien had left too.

After her bath, during which one of the elleth had tried to talk her, to which that Nel had politely responded though short, she headed back to her room. Nel had used her clothes on the way back. Thankfully the bathing pool area is secluded and leads directly to her room. There she saw a simple brown dress that lay on the bed. It was nothing special, just plain. On it was a note in elvish. Nel picked it up, wanting to read. However the language used was not of her own and therefore she dried and changed herself thinking that she would ask Laurien for translation later.

Laurien came up later to escort Nel to meet Elrond. She also apologized for the dress. It seemed that the dress was borrowed from one of the maid whose height and size was close enough to Nel. There were also four dresses that are currently being made for her. If she wanted any more she has to pay. Nel knew she had no middlearthian money, but if she was going to stay for long she would not mind working. This time Laurien attempted a small talk with Nel. She knew that Nel wanted to be left alone, however it would be rude to not speak at all especially to a guest who seems to be out of a place.

"Where do you come from?"

"Form a distant land, you would not have heard of it. "Nel did not knew what to say exactly to those who had asked so far, she had been truthful to Elrond but to the other's, she is not sure. It would be up to Elrond.

"How about you parents? Surely they would not leave a child so young to travel across middle-earth alone! Especially one as young as you!" Laurien knew it was none of her business but she was curious as to why Nel is here alone.

"They do not know I am here. I had awoken to find myself here." Nel said, hoping there would be no more question. She knew she was supposed to be curious and everything but her mind was not working clearly. Perhaps she was still in shock. After all she had expected to awake back home like the last time.

"You know, you could be more cheerful." Laurien was getting tired of the bland expression she had on her face.

_Cheerful? Why should I be cheerful! Imagine being drop into another world, especially one you have heard about! But she doesn't know that I guess._

"We have arrived. I would take my leave now," and with that she left. The door had two vines which formed an oval on the top. In the oval was written a word that was in the language Nel had saw in the letter. The door was familiar to her. It was the study room. Reminded of the letter Nel made a mental note to remember to ask for translation even though she could already guess. Nel knocked.

"Enter." came a voice from the other side. Nel entered. This time Nel had a better look at the minor details in the room. There was a small portrait at the front corner of the room. It was of Elrond and Nel guessed, his wife, sons and Arwen. Though Nel had not read the book, she knew that Elrond had sons but she did not expect it to be twins. She also knew that something happened to his wife. All this little information, she got from conversations and researches. Wanting to know the names of the sons and what happened to his wife, she asked. Elrond was already beside her.

"Who are they?" Nel asked pretending not to know.

"They are my family. That by my side is my wife. The one in front of her is my daughter Arwen and those are my sons Elrohir and Elladen. However that matter is now not important, perhaps later we can talk about it. But for now, I would like to speak to you of your presence here."

"Okay, uhm...Lord Elrond?" she asked not knowing if he should be called so, after all she could not clearly remember the movie as she once used to.

Not noticing her uncertainty, he continued, "I do not know what your purpose here is, though I do know you are here for a reason be it by the will of the Valar or someone's. It may big or small but important nonetheless, to whatever that will happen in your life or someone else's. I also do not know the length of your stay or whether you will go home. All this was not shown to me, except of you being here."

_O-kay this getting weird. It is not as though I am here to fulfill some kind of prophecy. Hopefully not anyway. Maybe it's him...nah I would have seen him by now. But the room, it was the same as then. It could be a sign_...

"Right..."

"Let's talk about yourself now. You should be more clear by now."

"I already told you my name and where I come from!"_ What else does he want to know!_

"You can start with your family and the place you came from."

"Well, I have a younger brother, an older sister and both my parents. The world where I come from is very different from this. The difference is technology and the fact that there are only humans in the world. Technology so far has improved our lives. And destroyed it too. Don't ask me to explain it, there are many examples but they are irrelevant to the current situation and if necessary, I will explain certain things to you."

" I see why you do not believe who I am. You do not believe in the existent in elves" Elrond understood that seeing another race might be knew to her but her world only had man and he doubted their ability to survive on their own. Somehow he sensed that Nel's world is experiencing problems caused by man but voicing this out is not of his concern.

Nel loved the elves in the movies, but she really had no desire to meet them or even dream of falling into middle earth. She had often wondered about meeting an elf, but she realized she would be too afraid too even meet one. And why? Because she was afraid of their perfectness, how they would look at her and the fact that they might not even like her. She had thought of all of this before and had reached the conclusion that Lord of the rings should just remain as another movie and not part of an obsession, although it sort of became one, a slight obsession.

"Do you have any idea on why you are here? Perhaps a strange incident that you do not understand?" Maybe she could help him.

"No" Nel was not afraid of Elrond, but she was afraid that she would make a fool of herself. She usually does that in school and it only happens when she talk too much. Well, at least now she knew what exactly she was afraid of. Nel has decided to keep quiet of the dreams. Perhaps it has to do with middle earth and maybe it, after all is just a dream and nothing to worry about. This she hoped.

"I shall give you time to get use to this world but now, we can talk about my family. My sons are to return tonight if nothing is to happen to them. They are returning from Lorien." He knew that she was curious about his family.

"How about Arwen and..."

" My wife? She has gone beyond the seas. Arwen however is in Lorien and it seems that she wishes to remain there." Nel did not know what beyond the seas actually meant but she guessed that it meant his wife had passed away and therefore her reply was just a small "oh". She had asked no further, though she wanted to.

After that, Elrond had allowed Nel to do a little exploring. That is with Laurien of course. First they had stopped in the kitchen to get some food for Nel has she had skipped her breakfast. There were many places to see in the building and each room they went to was equally as huge and majestic. They were now in the very room that Aragorn had met Boromir and where Nel remembered Aragorn had said his "I'm not Isildur" speech while holding up the sword. Nel could faintly remember what happen and the room of course did not look exactly like it did in the movie. She spotted the statue and the shards of Narsil on it. But she also saw another man and he also had seen her. He looked at her and gave her a small smile, like one would, to a child.

"You there, come over here." he called to her. She obediently went to him. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Nel." She tried to recall anybody in the movie that might have resembled him, but none came. Even then she felt that she had met him before, had seen him before and the feeling she had did not feel good. He was a man of that she was sure. His beard and moustache confirmed that. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and his eyes were gray. This seemed strange to her as in the movie everybody had blue eyes but she knew not everything happened according to the movie.

"I am Arathorn and what may I ask are you doing here?" His voice was gentle and so was the look on his face but she knew that was only because of his smile. She could tell that he changed his appearance when necessary.

"Lord Elrond said I could look around..."

"No, I mean Rivendell. The days are growing darker, men rarely travel along here nowdays. What of your parents, where are they?"

"They are not here.I am not of this world. I just woke up here." She said in a small voice.He had that type of effect on her.The way he talked and looked at her made her feel like a five year old.

"Oh.You must be quite bored being the only person of your age. Maybe next time when I come here again, I will bring my son along. His only a year old but you can play with him. " He said, sounding as though she being of another world is not uncommon here.

"Okay" She said. She really did not know what to say but thankfully, Laurien had interfered saying that she needed to show Nel around before lunch as she had to get back to her duties. "Who is he?" Nel asked Laurien once they were out of the room.

"He is the chieftain of the dunedain, the heir of Isildur."

"What are dunedains?" Nel asked. She thought that she had heard the word in the movie before but then again, maybe not.

"I will tell you another time. Come let me show you something." She had brought Nel to another room and as before she was telling Nel the history and stories behind certain objects and painting. Although Nel was listening. She could not shake off the feeling that she had seen Arathorn before.

A/N:Finally, I have completed this chapter. About the hundred dollars, turns out that she refused to part with her money and therefore I agreed to just $50,Oh well. Remember to check my new story which will be out soon and most important of all, remember to R&R.


	6. Dinner

A/N: It seems like there aren't many reviews. Which I of course, expected. I will be happy if I just get one review per chapter. So if there is just one reading please review. Yes, I know most of you know who Arathorn is as 99 percentwould have read the book, but for that one percent, which might be no one, he is Aragorn's father. Sorry I never got to reply in the previous chapters. I was busy. Your reply will be in this chapter, if you r still reading. If there are people reading this, let me know at least once in a review.

sad: Thank you

M.A.D: I will try.

Fiona Mckinnon: You are right but I guess it was not too difficult.

Psalm 136: Thank you. Your review is really encouraging.

Nolitari (too lazy to sign in): Do not worry, there is no tenth walker. I will try but description seems to hate me for some reason. Perhaps it's me.

princess cythera : You have helped so far . I will try to keep it in mind.

Banana4422 : Thank you.

It was time for dinner. Elrond had invited Nel to join him for dinner, she guessed it was to make her feel comfortable here. Laurien had escorted her to the dining area. When there, she saw that Elrond sons had already arrived. Arathorn was there too. Arathorn and the sons had came together earlier. Her presence had silenced the conversation they were having. Nel shifted a bit, feeling out of place, after all she was the only child in a group of well, adults who were also strangers. What could she say, she felt so small and suddenly frightened at the fact that this is some kind of illusion. An illusion that caused to wonder if this people, who might not be who they claimed to be, would attack her or maybe something worse. Maybe the man she had met was playing some kind of trick. Her head was starting to work now.

Would you trust someone you just met? Imagine waking up in a country, even one that is well known, like Australia, Africa or even Singapore. Then imagine someone coming to you and telling you that they foresaw your coming and will help you. One would probably think that he or she has been kidnapped. And yes Nel's thoughts go along that line now. She had started seeing the reality of the situation and that this is not some kind of camping trip where she could look forward to going home. She could not go on thinking everything would be alright and that at the end of all this she would see her home, her parents, the ones she loved. Even if Arathorn looks familiar, she cannot confirm that he is one of her dreams. Everyday the dream was different. Everyday excluding the days in Middle-Earth. One would consider themselves lucky when they wake up in areas inhabited with good looking peoples, but isn't that all in dreams, wishes and fiction books. They would still feel scared and trust would be minimal. That was how Nel felt.

"Nel, come and join us, standing there would do you no good." Elrond had said trying to lighten the mood a bit. Nel looked at each one of them .Seeing their encouraging smiles she headed towards the spot that had been shown to her. Elrond introduced the three at the table. They smiled and bowed their heads a little when their names were mentioned. At least she knew which twin is which. For now at least.

The place shown to her was beside Arathorn and opposite the twins. Elrond was seated at the head of the table. The dining table was small as it was meant for the family only. There were five empty seats which could be used if Elrond had more guests. Nel suddenly felt like disappearing. She wanted to be with her friends where could be herself. It felt weird, in a sense as she did not know what to say to them. They were all so different from her world. For this reason she was quiet. Elves however had their way of making anyone feel at home.

Nel looked at the twins, her hazelnut coloured eyes trying to differentiate them. She suddenly felt shorter, which she was. Her head was slightly above the back of the chair that she was seated on. She furrowed her brows, frustrated that she could find no difference. Elladan had a glimpse of her expression and knew what the problem was.

"It would be difficult for we do not do anything to differentiate ourselves." Elladan said, saving her the trouble of trying to tell them apart. Nel blushed a little when she realized that she had been staring at them. She looked down to her plate which had been laid by one of the servant. Many different dishes were being placed on the table though not a lot as there was only five seated. Nel who had never seen these dishes before was reluctant to try. Arathorn however had seen the look on her face and offered to fill her plate assuring that the foods were normal here. Her plate had small amount of food placed on it compared to the others simply because of her age. She was thankful that Arathorn had put little as she knew she could not consume so much.

"You seem to be unhappy, little one. May I know why?" This was from Elrohir. He was sitting beside Elladan who was directly opposite her. Nel had yet to touch her food. She only seemed to be poking through her food, deciding whether or not to eat it.

"I don't know, I just feel..." she paused deciding," ...I don't know!" She cried in frustration. She felt rude as they were trying to make her feel comfortable and yet she showed her sourish face to them even though they had done nothing to make her feel otherwise. She did not want them to feel that she was uncomfortable here and so had said nothing. Yet she still felt out of place but she knew that it was just her. She smiled a little at Elrohir. It was after all, not their fault. She could try to be more cheerful as Laurien had said. She cast her head down, letting out a sigh. "I am sorry; I guess I was not sure what I was feeling. I mean I do not know any of you guys. How was I suppose to tell you anything about me?" this was directed to Elrond. "I had sometime to think about it and well, I hope you could forgive my behaviour towards you all." she said, her face slightly colouring. Nel could not believe she actually said that. Suddenly it sounded stupid.

"There is nothing to forgive. I guess I would have behaved the same in your world if I too suddenly awoke there." Arathorn said. Nel had to smile at this because she could imagine him with his weapon and clothes walking down the streets of her world. If it was the elves, she guessed they would have to expect females coming up asking for their numbers or perhaps stalking them. She could imagine their reaction to the things of their world. She pictured Arathorn whipping out his bow and arrow and pointing it towards a ringing hand phone in the middle of a crowded place. Well, he certainly would be in trouble there, most probably sent to a mental institute or something but she said nothing of it.

"You are from another world?" Elrohir cried, surprised.

"Yes, I am" Nel wondered at why Elrond never told them about her.

"What is it like, in your world?" He wanted to know more.

"For one there are no elves, only humans. My world is...more advanced than this." She said, searching for the right words. Elrohir waited for more but none came.

"Is that all? How about you?" Nel realized that they trusted her enough to let her stay here. Perhaps she should tell them about her. After all was she not a stranger to them too.

"My name is Donella Marie Whitmore. You can call me Nel and I would prefer it so. I am ten years of age. I have an older sister and a younger brother. Where I come from we do things differently and explaining it will take time but I do not have much of it. So if I am reminded of anything perhaps then, I shall explain it to you." She said, stopping to recall anything that she had left out. "Also, in my world all of you guys are just a fictional character of a book that I have yet to read." She could have told them of the movie but she did not feel that it was necessary as she did not want to explain what a movie was. The dreams she felt, was for another time. She had her wish for a normal sleep come true. She often told herself that the dream was only her imagination and that it would go away, yet it never did. Only in this world was it so and she did not wish to speak of it.

"What was the book about?" It was Arathorn.

"Oh they had stories on the history of middle-earth, on the people of middle-earth, the hobbit and stuff like that" She was not sure if she should mention the Lord of the rings or not.

"What was the hobbit about?" It was Elrohir. He seemed to be asking a lot of question.

"I don't know! I told you, I never read any of it." This was true. She had seen the books in huge numbers in bookstores after the movies came out but she did not really care about it.

"Then how do you know that we were part of a book." It was Elrohir. Again.

"I do not know if any of you all were in the book, just that I have heard about it from my friend who has read it. She did mention something about middle-earth and you." She lied, looking at Elrond. She was not going to let her obsession get to her here.

"You seem to be asking a lot of questions. " She said to Elrohir.

" I apologize if we are making you feel uncomfortable with questions but the years in Middle Earth have darkened and you, a child may be a pawn of Sauron. We are not implying that you are but we needed to know. " This came from Elladan. " However to even suggest the books of your world might be related to us, I would guess you would mean no harm but we cannot overlook the fact that Sauron might have a part in your presence here." Even though he had this doubt in his mind, he found it difficult to believe as she was after all, only ten years old. Nel saw some light in that possibilities as since Sauron existed, this might be before the war and a lot of things might be happening for them to have such a doubt. The only thing is she did not know how long before the war would happen. She hoped not soon, for she did not want to be living during that time. Though she have heard of wars and battles, she had not seen one in her young life and did not wish to witness one. "I hope you understand as any future problems that happens might be blamed on you."

The girl could only nod her head to this. To harm them was not in her interest right now but it certainly could be in Sauron's or Saruman's interest. She felt chills run down her spine upon the realization that she might indeed a pawn of evil. Throughout the meal this suspicion was reflected upon by all. Since it was quiet for the rest of dinner, everyone had eaten their meals faster than usual.

When dinner was over, Nel had retreated to her room. Arathorn and the twins however had decided that Nel would be their topic for discussion today. Elrond was also part of it.

-In Elvish-

_" Father, how long has she been here ?" Elrohir asked as soon they were sure that Nel was out of hearing range._

_"Today is her second day here. Why do you ask? " He looked at Elrohir._

_" Do you not suspect the reason for her being here ?"_

_" I had that doubt for awhile but I think her purpose here is not for evil. "_

_" How can you be sure ? This could be part of Sauron's plan. We cannot ignore that either." This was from Elladan who would say nothing more._

_" I am sure. " Was all Elrond could say. Arathorn who was silent throughout, felt something more._

-Back to English/Westron - (A/N I know it is not the same it will be explained later)

Donnella sauntered around the halls for awhile. She was bored. Her mouth had started to feel the need to speak but her mind told it to wait. In school when she was with her friends, she usually can be very chatty. Leaving her alone for too long would certainly shut her up but she was going crazy. Never in her life had she spoke as little as she did today.

There was one person to whom she could talk to. Spotting an elf, Nel walked up to him.

" Umm...excuse me, but do you know where I might find Laurien ?" Nel blushed. She had always been afraid to ask strangers, even for ketchup's in MacDonald.

"Yes, but I think it will be her off duty soon and she might be leaving for home. If you hurry, you might find her in the kitchen." The unknown elf said. Nel thanked him and headed for the question. It was only when she turned, did she realize that she has no idea how to head there from here. Turning back to the elf she asked:

"How do I get there ?"

When Nel received her directions, she headed to the kitchen. There Laurien was having her meal. Upon hearing the footsteps of Nel, Laurien raised her head. Seeing her smile, Nel headed to a very long table which she guessed, was for the servants.

"Nel, What are you doing ?" she asked a little surprised.

" I don't know, just felt bored. That's all."

" I would love to keep you company, but I have to go soon. Oh, I have left a sleeping dress in your room. I have time to escort you there if you wish. " Nel agreed. Laurien left after leaving Nel in her room. Nel changed and headed to sleep. That night Arathorn had a dream.

A/N: Please review, even if it is only one. Email me if you have any question.


	7. Ears

A/N: My holidays are here!Yes, my father has gotten an internet connection. Yay! Thank you all for at least reading this far. Also this is a real short chapter.

M.A.D: Thank you.

ArwenEvenstar83: Yes. A pathetic excuse for me to go on with this story but her age has an importance here. Hint hint ! Here it is.

Fiona McKinnon: You like it ? Really? Wow, thanks. Hope I will continue doing my best. You do know you are such a nice reviewer, right? I always look forward to your review even though you don't say much. ; )

Disclaimer: I own only one thing, Myself ! But sadly it won't last long either. :( Some of it you see below was taken from 'Man's Eternal Quest'

In Imaldris, there was a great blue valley encircled by mountains that shimmered jewel-like. Or so it seems. Around opalescent peaks vagrant mists sparkled. A river of silence flowed by, diamond-bright. And there was seen a girl with her head cast downwards walking alone not noticing the beauty that laid surrounded. She was disturbed for the dreams had returned and yet she had no memory of it. She awoke in the morning with her heart shadowed, it was only then she knew of a dream important that had occurred no less than six hours ago. Somehow that dream was real. And yet it was not so. How can it be real if one does not remember even the slightest outline of it ?

The morning was the same as before. This time however, there was no meeting of any sort. After her bath, Nel had happened to wander among the beauty of Imaldris itself. Her mind was divided and because of it she was in a way, blinded. As she approached the valley, she raised her head. At that instant the divided voices in her head ceased and a wondrous emotion floated in. Nel wondered at how something can be so beautiful. She after all had spent most of her life in the city and her glimpses of nature are indeed little. She looked around, wanting to find a tree where she can sit under and enjoy the tranquility of the place. It was then she saw an elf, who had been hidden in the shadows till Nel looked up. The elf was not but a few inches away from Nel, as though she was meant to be there.

" Are you the new guest of Lord Elrond ?" She asked to Nel.

" Yes I am ." Nel looked curiously at the elf. The elf then smiled and introduced herself:

" Well then, I am Idoanen daughter of Curanmaethor..."

"Aye, so you are." This new voice was of course none other than Elrohir.

" And may I know what you are doing here Lord Elrohir ?" She asked, her tone light and eyes sparkling. But she truly was surprised for the twins they only come here when alone.

" Our father has sent us to find for Donella as he does not want her wandering around alone in an area inhabited by those who are non-existent in her world." Elladan, who was behind his brother, answered in his place. Even then his tone was the same as Idoanen. In truth, the twins were there to make sure that Nel is who she claims to be.

It was then Nel noticed that Elrohir ears was not pointed. She looked to Elladan and it was the same. She made a mental note to look at Elrond. She looked to Elrohir again and wondered what his age was for surely he cannot be an elf. Elves had pointed ears. Unknown to her, Aragorn son of Arathorn would have the same reaction as her in twenty one years time. Or something of like. Elrohir look in her eyes and spoke the very word his sister would upon her first meeting with Aragorn.

" Do not wonder! For the children of Elrond have the life of the Eldar." And just like Estel, she too saw the elven-light in his eyes and the wisdom of many days and though she knew not of what Elrohir words meant exactly, she understood; but unlike him she felt nothing in her heart. How could it be for if Elrond was an elf should not his sons be one too? How about Arwen? Perhaps their mother is a human. Her mind was fill with this questions, each she tried to answer. It was wrong of course but she will find that out later.

They then choose a spot beneath tree that was close to the river. Nel gazed into the distance letting her mind wander. It did not wander far for it always came back to the questions she had.

"If you don't mind, may I ask of what race might both of you be?" It would answer most of her question.

" Of course not ! We have about- 3/4 elf blood, 7/8 of the 1/4 is human blood and the remaining 1/8 is Maiar blood -in us. Which means that would make us part of all!" Elrohir was now grinning at her.

"Huh?" Nel was indeed confused, she did not even know what a Maiar meant.

"You are asking this because of our ears, am I right ?" Nel nodded. " My father was..."

Nel had an hour or two just to sort all of the information given to her. It was confusing, really. She reminded herself not to ask anything about the history of anything middle earthian. It could really mess up her brains. They were back at the dining hall again, only because all of them had missed their lunch. The servants were now busy preparing lunch for them. They were fast, for such short notice because the food were ready in no less than twenty minutes. After lunch, Nel excused herself to her room. She was feeling tired. Perhaps because she had awoken early. Or maybe it was the sun. Whatever it was, a nice short nap was on her mind.

'Okay, I remember this. Go up the first stairs, turn to the right...the floor is really clean. Wonder how they do it. Oww...stupid table...'

Nel leaped around while mentally cursing the table which she knocked her leg against. 'Oww...not again!' This time she had fallen backward, lending on her rear. Her forehead hurt. Alot. Looking up she saw Arathorn looking down on her, rubbing his chin in pain too. However, he wasn't amused. This frightened her alot, the look he was giving her told her that he did not trust her. She stood up, apologizing but Arathorn just walked away. Why the sudden change of heart , she wondered. It was only yesterday he was talking about his son. Or playing with him anyway.

A/N: I just realizes that having twins runs in the blood line of Elrond ancestors. First, Dior son of Beren and Luthien has twin sons and one daughter Elwing. The twins die and Elwing marries Earendil who also gives birth to twins Elros and Elrond. Elrond than have twin sons who are Elrohir and Elladan. I got all this information from http/ I know there have been debates going around on whether or not the children of Elrond have pointed ears but in the book the did refer to the twins as "...two tall men, neither young nor old. So much alike were they, the sons of Elrond, that few could tell them apart; dark-haired, grey-eyed, and their faces elven-fair, clad alike in bright mail beneath cloaks of silver-grey." (The Passing of the Grey Company, ROTK). Since they were described being seen as man, I decided to take it that their ears are not pointed. About elf having pointed ears. I think one Tolkien book did mention something about ears looking like leaves or something like that. I think the book had something to do with the people/races of middle earth. That is all I can remember. I have gone to the library to borrow all of Tolkien books there are available. I am half way complete. (They are really, really thick and there are alot of Tolkien books out there) There are about two or three more books from the eleven or twelve volume books by Christopher Tolkien left for me to read. I also have read the silmarillion, the unfinished tales, the hobbit and some other short stories that Tolkien has written and I have read various of the volume books(not in order). So you cannot blame me for not reading the book. Some of the stuff I write is not based on the book simply because it does not go with the story. Yeah, just needed to tell you that before somebody flame me for not following the book. I did not realize that writing fan fiction required alot of research. It also made me truly appreciate Tolkien's work. I did not realized I had read so much until now. Wow. I wonder how all the Tolkien fans do it.


	8. Not me!

A/N: Reviews in review reply. I thank you all for reading but my chapters seems to be getting shorter. And also my body hurts. I have just gotten back from a camp( 5 Days).I went with some students selected by my school for having leadership potential (Yeah right...I am a better follower). There was other schools too and yeah it was fun except we had to sleep in tents and to my horror it was in the woods with wild animals. Talk about safety. Anyway there was this day where my group was caught in the rain so by the time we reached the campsite for that day it was midnight _and_ dark _and_ we had to set up our tent on rocks (not even a proper ground). It had stop raining but three hours into sleep our ten was flooded to halfway below our knees and you know why? Our tents were in the middle of some sort of stream that floods during rain. And let me tell you this, I come from an all girl school and to go toilet in the wild was horrible. First of all we have to worried that the boys from other school won't see and still do our business where everyone knows where we were. Second of all we had to dig holes! Horrible! I seriously do not know how tenth walker Mary sues survive in ME. An eleven year old can only take so much. My shoulders, my hip, my whole leg, my back...you get the picture...hurt a whole lot. Any way on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Please do get it into your heads. :) Hehe!

Nel awoke in the night with the need to go to the toilet. It wasn't really a toilet but she used it without a complaint when it was first shown to her. It was near the bathing area and there were about five 'cubicle'. For females of course. In the so called cubicle there was a hole in the ground, some leaves, a pail of water, and a bone. When she was first there she was not sure on what to do with them but soon figured it out. She knew that she was going to need to get use to many weird things here and she did not want to complain fearing that they might see her spoilt. Anyone on Earth would seem spoilt to them of course but that is because we are so used to having machine surround us that we have come to depend on them greatly.

On her way to the toilet, she noticed how bright the path was even at night. She glanced up and for the first time she stood amazed. Never in her life has she seen as much stars. The moon however unlike Earth's moon had a silvery glow that made it look bigger and brighter from here.

After her trip to the toilet, Nel realized that she has most probably missed dinner. Not having been invited to dine with Elrond she was not sure that she she should head there. Instead the destination was the kitchen.

"Nel !" It was Idoanen. She had leap from a tree somewhere and faced Nel.

"Huh? What!" It was quite obvious Nel was dreaming and not only that the sudden appearance had made her leap too.

"Your presence is required immediately by Lord Elrond. If you could follow me..."

"Okay..." _'Not again'_ .

They were again back at the library. Maybe it was his personal one or something for she was coming here often. The company of four was there. The look on their face was not pleasant, especially when they glanced at her wrist when she entered. It was shock and then anger and it was most obvious from Arathorn.

Confused at their expression Donella glanced at her wrist too. It was clothed in a blood soaked white cloth. 'But how?' She wondered for there was no pain. The only reason that it was not noticed before was that the long sleeve of the dress that she was wearing concealed it. It was then a stern looking Elrond held up a note. Nel took it trying to read but she could not for the words confused her. Not only that it was in blood. _'Why blood? This is so cliche!'_

"What does it say?" She asked

"What does it say? It is in the common speech unless you are unable to read!" Arathorn exclaimed.

"Common speech? The one I am speaking? It is English ! And yes I cannot read the 'common speech' for I do not know what language it is exactly." Elrond had an idea in what was the language problem but he had more pressing matters at hand.

" _'The quest will fail for I have a new weapon. To clarify any doubt the human will go first.'_ This is what it says. And seeing the cut on your arm it might very well be from you." Elrond stated.

"Be from me? How do you know that the human it refers to is not me and the cut might be done from whoever who left it here!"

"This has to be an insider's job unless someone is powerful enough to enter without the knowledge of my father. And as I said before any danger encountered, you will be the first suspect." This coming from Elladan.

"And all of you merrily conclude it's from me ! I for one do not know who it is from and what It's talking about. I don't even know the motive for this letter! Why would I even do such a thing?" She was honestly horrified at the fact they think it was from her. She would have never thought of threats.

"We do not know but as you said we are just stories in your land. Perhaps it has something to do with that. After all the books could be of the future. " This was from Elrohir. Nel looked at him. It was then she realized that only she knew of the future and they do not even know the seriousness of it.

She suddenly felt tired and weak, her mind started to hurt. With a loud cry of pain she collapsed. Nobody rushed to her aid for they too could feel the pain emanating from her and it was pushing them away.

A/N: She collapsed! Oh no same ending as my other story for the latest chapter. Sorry for such a short chapter but I have gotta rush and since part of this is already written, I am going to post.


	9. Left alone

A/N: And now for my next chappy.

Disclaimer: See all my previous chappies.

-_conversation in sindarian-_

Idoanen had just exited from Elrond's library. She was appointed by him to 'keep an eye out for Donella.' In other words she was spying on her. Often she would be hiding so that Nel would not know. Yes, Elrond doubted her. She was pondering on the the story of Nel and all she has seen and heard when suddenly her vision had darkened.

_-"Guess who," -_A voice whispered. It's hands shielded her eyes It was soft enough to confuse her of the gender of her capturer, but after two thousands year of the same trick, she knew.

_-"Legolas, who else?"- _She said smirking and the hand dropped.

_-"Always you knew,"- _He tried to pout but Idoanen just rolled her eyes. If elves did that anyway.

_-"You were the only one who would try to surprise me everytime you visited. Besides don't you think it's getting old?"-_ She said, trying to tell him that it was indeed getting tiring.

_-"Perhaps, but tell me, weren't you surprised that I came a month earlier than stated on my letter to Lord Elrond?"-_ He said, his smile showing how his heart felt- warmth upon her gaze.

_-" A little."-_

_-"Where Is Lord Elrond anyway?"-_

_-"In his library. I don't think you should go see him now, perhaps later."-_ She had an idea that Elrond really did not want any interruptions at all.

_-"Oh, and what news do you have of Imaldris that might interest me?"_ -He said thinking that Idoanen would launch into one of her stories about how one of his friends in Imaldris might have made a fool of himself. They were now walking towards the direction Idoanen came from.

-"_There's a mortal girl that mysteriously appeared in this very house. Some or the elves here talk about her, for Lord Elrond did not say much about her and yet he allowed her to stay. They say he was not even surprised when she walked down the stairs. Many say that she came here using dark powers others say she was sent to perhaps help in something that would occur in the future."- _She turned to him. He did not know what to say. Mysterious girl? Dark powers? It all sounded strange but then again it was rumours, he guessed. It was then he felt a strange power coming from a room that was a few doors ahead of him. He approached that door with Idoanen. It was Lord Elrond library.

He turned the knob and the sight was strange for there was Elrond, the twins and a mortal standing and staring and yet their face was wretched in pain. It was as though they could not move and thus the only sign of their suffering was from their face. Legolas had to do something but he felt a faint push like a throbbing in his head. He looked ahead to where they were staring and he saw a mortal child sprawled on her side upon the floor. She seemed unconscious but her hands clutched her showing pain. And then he knew where the strange force was coming from. He had to get them away from her. Without thinking he ran to the nearest two, the mortal and one of the twins and yanked them towards the door. However the force hit him and he almost released them but they were startled out from whatever it was they were in and tried to run out. Witch each it step, it took them tremendous strength not to just give up and drop, if they could even drop for their legs felt like stone. The three managed out the door but Elrohir and Arathorn soon collapsed not in pain but they were exhausted and they were laid against the wall by Legolas, still feeling the the throbbing.

-_"Go and get help and some healers too."-_ He shouted to Idoanen. She nodded and rushed off. Legolas returned for two more, this time mentally preparing himself for the strange force.

The four elves and Arathorn was brought to the healers. Though they could not figure out what happened, they ordered the elves and human to rest under their care for about two days, for they were weak. Legolas had shut the door after helping the remaining door leaving the mortal child in they all by her own. Idoanen was worried but knew they would be alright. But what of the child?

A/N: I apologize if it sounds kinda weird but it will be explained in time. Legolas has finally been introduced. Yay! Remember to review!


	10. Idoanen

A/N: Yay, a new chapter! School is starting so I won't be updating so soon. Anyway she is still HUMAN, will be and continue being. She is NOT transforming into an elf, wizard or anything else so no worries there. As to why she was left alone there, well because Legolas knew that 'force' was coming from her. Again she is no magical being. It will be explain in due time. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, okay? Good. ;0

Idoanen was hesitant to enter. She wanted to get the child but she was afraid it might hurt her. Yes, strange things have happened. Yes, it might be the child fault. But she was not planning on leaving Nel alone there. She pushed the door open only to find the stillness of air blended with the lack of noise which made her feel uneasy. She felt nothing as she cautiously approached Nel. Slowly, she gently slid her arms under the girl and carried her to her room.

And it was like this for a week. She did not awoke until then and so liquid food and water was often forced into her by Idoanen. But it was no trouble because somehow during feeding Donella seemed to know what was going on. Idoanen was there as usual. She was given the task to look after her ever since Nel entered this building.

"What happened?" Her voice was rather soft and groggy for it was morning and her body ached from taking such a long nap in the same various repeated position.

"You fainted," and she said no more of it. But of the upcoming festival she did speak about. "But you awoke in time for the New Years festival is in a week and a half's time. We usually have a big festival once every century but for the rest of the year like this, it consist of dinner and songs for the folks of Rivendell." Her smile was the usual showing her natural cheery mood that she often seemed to have.

_'Pain...pain. Wait! The note...what really happened? Does she know? Does anybody know? What is going to happen tom? Guess I have to wait and find out.'_

Everything was discussed before Nel had awoken. It was agreed that a close eye will be kept upon her and that she shall not be disturbed. It was a bit strange for them because she really do seem harmless, except for that one time. For the rest of the day she did a bit of stretching and was brought out to the open air by Idoanen. For the next few days, that was how it went. The five was more cautious of her but the other elves often gave her a simple greeting and go back to decorating the place and whatever else they were suppose to be doing.

Nel had yet to develop a habit of actually staring for she often looked at the elves up and down, scrutinizing them. But that was only to see how perfect they were. She often gaze at them wondering how they could be like that and found herself feeling...wishing she was just like that. She felt a little jealous and had yet to find out how this was going to affect her and her health.

After a week, Nel found that she had started to look forward to being with Idoanen. Perhaps it was because of the stories that were told to her from Idoanen childhood or perhaps it was the fact that she was with her most of the time, sometimes with one or two other elves joining in. But she missed her friends her family where she could say whatever she wanted, share secrets, go shopping and surprisingly, doing homework. It was during this week that Nel had started to sleep earlier each day and wake up later than usual often missing her breakfast. But she did not mind that. At least she was _losing weight.

* * *

_

A/n: Sorry, short chapter but there is really no time with school and all for me. Lots of test and homework already even though it is the third week. If I continued I do not think I would be able to post it up this month. Besides I still have my other stories to go. :) I luv reviews!


	11. Impt AN

A/n: Sorry guys, this is not a chapter. This is really improtant and so is your opinion. I realized that not many is reading this story, I know why. Anyway my schedule this year is really tight and I have decided to focus on one story TFATF, that is if you don't want me to continue this. I have everything planned for this but if you don't want me to continue, I won't. Not untill december anyway. If none of you reply, I will put this story on hold till then.If you reaaly don't like it tell me too, by PM email or review.

Thank you


End file.
